


Fluffy Love

by beestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunny Boy Castiel, Bunny Boys, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Samandriel, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Castiel, Rimming, Stuffed Animal Humping, Sub Castiel, Submissive Castiel, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends Dean and Samandriel have a fun time with their sweet and energetic bunny boy, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bourbonbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonbucky/gifts).



> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted a fic! ;3; I've been super busy with cons, commissions, my shop, getting sick, starting a new part time job, and starting a longfic.
> 
> This was also written as revenge against tumblr and ao3 user garrisobabe for [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4639221) which she tried to use to destroy me :P we are now in a bunny boy battle
> 
> this is my first time writing bunny boys and samandestiel btw so i hope you all like it ;3;

It was all Dean could do not to break the speed limit coming home from his custom car shop when his boyfriend, Alfie, had texted him that Castiel was being “very playful” today. The two had rescued Castiel from a farm several months ago –he was an abandoned bunny boy who had wandered onto the property, and the farmers had temporarily taken him in so he wouldn’t be without shelter, but seeing as they already had a bunny boy, cat boy, and dog boy each of their own, in addition to all their crops and livestock, they were unable permanently care for Castiel –luckily, their putting him up for adoption coincided perfectly with Alfie asking Dean for a pet of their own.

After that, the two learned very well where he phrase “fuck like bunnies” must have come from. They had known bunny boys were affectionate and required intense companionship, but they didn’t quite realize how much affection it entailed until they’d brought Castiel home. The twinky bunny boy was pretty much always ready to go.

Dean breezed through the front door, shrugging his leather jacked as he took in the sounds of panting and whining and thudding coming from Castiel’s bedroom. He didn’t have to wonder about exactly what sight would greet him for long, and when he found out, it was far better than anything his, admittedly very imaginative, mind could concoct.

Samandriel was sprawled lazily on the massively oversized bear plush (seriously, the thing was bigger than a person,) they had bought to decorate Castiel’s room before taking him home. They knew bunny boys craved constant companionship, so they thought having large stuffed animals for him to curl up against might help when they both had to be away. This one proved to have more uses than just that as time went on, one of which Dean was witnessing now.

The large, plush bear was affixed with a thick pink strap-on that Cas was eagerly bouncing on, chocolate brown tail wiggling with glee, and fluffy bunny feet thumping in desperation, meanwhile humping into a large pink alpaca plush that had been shoved underneath his hips. Castiel’s long ears were pressing back, almost becoming parallel to the leash attached to his lavender collar, which was looped around Alfie’s hand and wrist as he lazily tugged on it, while languidly stroking his cock with his other hand. He was wearing a sheer bralette, knees spread wide, bunching up his tiny skirt and revealing the erecting he was slowly stroking, the heels of his stilettos pressing into the cream-colored bear as he praised Cas for being such a “good bunny.”

Castiel’s lightly furred spine bowed as he pressed his hips harder into the plushie beneath him and ground down. “Alfieeeeeee,” he whined out, “Alfie, please!”

“Shh my sweet little bun, you know we wait until Dean gets home. It’s only polite that he at least gets to watch, remember?” Alfie nonchalantly adjusted the tiny crown and bunny ear headband he wore on top of his head before tugging the leash again.

“Well, whatever you were waiting for, I’m here now.” Dean announced himself.

Castiel’s dark brown ears twitched and stood straight up as he looked over at Dean –his tail began to wiggle faster, his foot thumped more furiously, and his hips began to pump into the toys below and behind him faster. “Dean! Dean!”

Dean chuckled and made his way over, cock already hardening and tenting his jeans as he knelt in front of Cas to pet the soft fur on the back of his neck, and where the velvety fur of his ears met his silky hair.

“Alfie was right when he said you were being very playful today.” He kissed Castiel’s cheek. “And look at all these nice toys he put out for you to play with.”

“And now that Dean’s home, you can turn around and play with me like you wanted.” Alfie pointed out, hiking his skirt up further.

Dean quickly helped Cas rearrange. After Cas pulled off the large strap-on, Dean removed it from the bear so it wouldn’t be in the way, and was quick to shove the alpaca plush back under Cas’s hips as he got back on his hands and knees to bury his face in Alfie’s groin. 

Dean pet Castiel’s smooth ass cheeks, then wedged his hand between Cas’s belly and the toy to pet the soft, thick thatch of his fur near his cock, starting up casual conversation with Alfie as Castiel licked and sucked as his tiny cock and balls. 

“What’s with the ears and crown?” Dean smirked, “Not that they aren’t cute.”

Alfie giggled through a breathless moan. “Castiel wanted to know what I’d look like if I were a bunny like him. He got all excited when he saw how cute I was. Then I put the crown on when he decided he wanted to play like this. We were playing Princess and Pet before you got here.”

“Mmmm, I think that’s one of his favorites, isn’t it?”

Castiel was now happily humping into Dean’s hand, moaning and lapping noisily and sloppily at Samandriel before his leash was being tugged on again. 

“Lower, Cas.” Samandriel commanded softly, “Lick my hole for me.”

Castiel eagerly went lower, eating Samadriel out with fat, wet licks and slurps while Dean continued to pet the fur around his dick. Eventually, Dean began kissing around Castiel’s hole, and lightly biting his fluffy tail to tease him. Samandriel’s cock was brushing against Castiel’s downy ears and hair, and he used his free hand to pinch his nipples hard through his own lacy bralette, then tugged the leash again to urge Castiel to go faster, the sweet pain on his pert buds causing his small balls to draw up as he reached closer to his orgasm. Castiel pushed his soft tongue inside Samandriel’s now spit-slick hole, and that combined with a particularly hard twist to his nipples while watching Dean kiss Castiel’s entrance had him coming in pearly ropes onto the backs of Castiel’s long ears.

Still trying to lick at Samandriel’s hole, Castiel whined as he was pulled away by Dean’s strong arms, but his complaints were cut off as Dean flipped him over and began to stroke his little cock more directly, rather than just petting the fur around it. His foreskin was covered in a light dusting of peach fuzz from the base to just beneath the head, and even around his balls. Dean reveled in how velvety it made him feel.

“Love how soft my little bunny is.” Dean praised. “Could pet your soft little cock all day.” He mused. 

“Dean,” Cas whined, thumping one bunny foot in frustration, “no, that’s mean.”

“Why is it mean, sweetheart?” Dean smiled, mischievous crinkles forming around his green eyes.

“You have to let me come.” He pouted as he wiggled his hips, his wet pink head trying to peak out from his foreskin. 

Dean kept teasing him by continuing to cover it back up. “Don’t worry bunny, you’ll get what you want.”

“Our spoiled little pet.” Samandriel added. 

Alfie scooted more towards the edge of the bear to rest Castiel’s head between his thighs. His limp cock rested against Cas’s face, and he played with his come-covered ears and hair. He even scooped some of it off to alternate between feeding Cas, and spreading over his nipples. Dean kissed the fuzzy happy trail beneath Cas’s belly, before trailing to his velvety cock, and pulled off to look down as he pulled the foreskin back just enough to reveal the wet, pink head. Bunny boys had very sensitive cock heads, Dean knew –just as sensitive as a clit –and Dean smirked viciously before leaning down to give it a single hard suck before popping off as Cas cried out, his orgasm stopped by Dean gripping the base of his tiny cock just in time.

Dean scooted away and watched as Cas sobbed from the loss, turning his face to nuzzle Alfie’s soft dick.

“Shhh,” he soothed, “I’m just getting undressed. I’m coming right back, sweetheart.” 

Dean shucked his clothes quickly, tossing them haphazardly about the stuffed-animal-filled room, dark fabric overlaying creamy white carpet, before laying his broad, freckled body over Castiel. He slotted his long, smooth, thick cock against Castiel’s tiny, fuzzy one, moaning at the sparks of pleasure against his thin foreskin. Dean lapped at Castiel’s come covered nipples as he slowly rolled their hips together, moving up to kissing Castiel, then turning to lap at Samandriel’s soft cock while the spent boy moaned and rubbed fingers through his short, honey-brown hair.

Youthful as he was, Alfie’s cock began to thicken again, and Dean began to piston his hips more, and soon Cas’s feet were thumping faster than ever, and Dean reached between them to pull back his foreskin to expose the sensitive head yet again, rubbing his cock against it until Cas was crying out his release between them, come splashing on his thick thatch of bunny fur under and just above his belly, and on Dean’s light happy trail. The feeling of slick come in Castiel’s downy fur had Dean tumbling after, still lapping at Alfie’s cock until he could feel him tensing, and barely had the presence of mind to move away so he could watch him come over Castiel’s face, neck, and shoulders.

The three lay panting in a mess of each other’s sweat and come, Alfie stroking through the large bear plush and Castiel’s hair, Dean stroking through Castiel’s ears, Castiel basking in the warmth and love of his two owners, finally a sated bunny, calmed down, tail no longer wiggling wildly with excitement, but rather twitching intermittently in the aftershocks of pleasure.

Dean hauled himself up, kissing Alfie’s come off Castiel’s face and into his mouth, he and Alfie both whispering what a good little bunny they had. Alfie grunted and lazily discarded his headband and crown, and Cas twisted to help him remove the high heels, and Dean kissed at his ankles where the straps and left indents. 

It was a few more moments of contented quiet before Dean asked, “Would you like any snacks, my sweet little bun?”

Castiel yawned before replying, “Yes please. Strawberries ‘n spinach. And peach juice.”

Dean heard the shuffling noises of Alfie hauling Castiel up next to him on the large bear for cuddling and petting, smiling softly as he padded to the kitchen.


End file.
